Albert Dingle
Albert Ezekiel Dingle is the eldest child of Jedediah and Peg Dingle. He was married to Delilah and had two sons, Marlon and Eli. Upon his first appearance on the show, he had been serving time in prison for armed robbery. Albert makes his first appearance in Emmerdale in December 1995 after serving his sentence and it is soon made clear that he is possibly the most deceitful and cowardly of the Dingles. It is also revealed that Albert had been in prison on numerous occasions. In December 1995, Albert yet again turns to crime when he robs his old friend Kenny Dillon by stealing his mother's necklace. In February 1996 Albert is sent to prison for stealing Eric Pollard's car and is released on parole in May. Albert welcomes the arrival of his son Marlon in 1996, but also welcomes the arrival of Lisa Clegg. Albert begins wooing Lisa but discovers that his brother Zak also has feelings for her. However, when Zak fails to put up a fight for her Lisa decides to marry Albert, despite loving Zak. On Albert and Lisa's wedding day in 1997 her ex-husband Barry arrives and tries to stop the wedding. Although Barry is manhandled and removed from the church Zak arrives and announces his love for Lisa. While Albert at first fights Zak, when the police arrive looking for Albert over an armed robbery he flees. Seeing Albert for the swine that he is, Lisa marries Zak. Albert is arrested a few days later and sent to prison. Upon his release in December 1997, Albert retains his job at the local garage but continues in his criminal activities. He takes money from the garage till, assists Billy Hopwood in an armed robbery and cons Zak and Lisa out of £100. After he builds up debts with a crooked businessman Albert persuades his nephew Sam to assist him in an armed robbery. However, the police arrive and while Albert escapes with the money Sam is caught and arrested. Albert stashes the money and manages to conceal the fact that he was the true culprit for the armed robbery from his family. However Butch finds the stolen money and he and Zak confront Albert, threatening him with violence and forces him to confess to the crime. Albert is arrested for the crime and disowned by his family and he and Sam are sent down for armed robbery. They are both released two years later but Albert does not make an appearance upon his return. In October 2004 Albert is revealed to have been released from prison when he rejoins the Dingle clan to celebrate ten years of the family's residency in Emmerdale. He has not been since. Albert became a grandfather on 13th August 2009 when Marlon's ex-wife Donna Windsor gave birth to a daughter, April, and a second time on 30th May 2011 when Marlon's ex-girlfriend Rhona Goskirk gave birth to a son, Leo. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1995 debuts Category:2004 departures Category:Dingle family Category:1973 marriages Category:1946 births Category:Convicts Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage